Paris
by ALittleLessThanEternity
Summary: The Cullen Family moves to the City of Lights: Paris! Post Breaking Dawn
1. Chapter 1

**Paris**

**Me: Hey! Today I'm having my friend Alice read the disclaimer.**

**Alice: *cartwheels in* Heyyy!! What's up people? Who wants to see what I bought todayyy?**

**Me: Uh we-**

**Alice: Oh! Sorry I frogot. Disclaimer: funsizedshopper does not own me or my siblings. Sephenie Meyer does. Unfortunately. If she didn't, funsizedshopper would let me beat the mutts *grins*. Soo... today I bought a purse at Louis Vuitton, and a blouse at Chanel, and-**

**Host: Sorry folks, we had to cut the remaining three and a half hours out of the intro.**

***Cuts to main story***

* * *

Alice POV

Yay! We're finally moving to the city of lights: Paris! Oh, how I've waited for this day to come. And, Paris=shopping!!! Ooh la-la! Carlisle has a beautiful villa just a mile away from the Eiffel Tower and the view is simply gorgeous! My room is a cream color and Jasper and I have a wonderful wrought iron bed that Esme and I bought at an auction in Denali. I can't wait to finish decorating! Bella, Nessie, Edward, Jasper and I are in my Porshe heading to our home from the airport. Ness was listening, and singing along, to her iPod Edward and Bella bought her for her 'thirteenth birthday' a few days ago. "I love you, and that's all I really know. I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress, it's a love story baby just say yes.." she sung in her wind-chime voice. "Is she ever going to take that song off of repeat?" Bella turned towards Edward "Probably not." Bella laughed.

I lovingly stroked the leather arm rest in my car. It took a whole three days for my car to arrive at the airport. Three days! I was so happy to feel the familiar engine purr again. Jasper reached over and laced his fingers through mine and I turned and beamed at him. "I love you so much." Jasper said affectionately as he squeezed my hand. "As I love you. Paris is going to be wonderful!" I said as I spotted a home I've seen before. Well, not in person, but I knew what it would look like weeks before I actually saw it. "We're here!" I parked the car in the cobblestone driveway and got out to grab the luggage from the trunk.

"Yes! We're finally here," Nessie squealed as she walked up to me "can we go shopping?" Ah, I had taught her well. "Definitely! But you're mom will probably want you to unpack first." I took a quick glimpse into the near future; confirming my assumption. "Yep. Head upstairs and unpack, and I'll see you in ten." I instructed her. Bella and Edward were walking up the walk at a leisurely pace, which was quite unusual for them, as Nessie darted past the two. I tried to stifle my laugh by coughing, but Edward quickly caught me and reached behind him to reveal the source of my laughter. I laughed even harder as he read the sign Nessie had stuck on his back. " 'Come on, try kicking my sparkly butt. Better yet, BITE ME!' " he read aloud. Bella busted up and soon after, Edward did, too. "I'll admit Ness, that was pretty funny!" Bella called, knowing Nessie would hear her from her bedroom. Nessie groaned, "Alice!" and I quickly defended myself by saying her dad caught me laughing.

I gathered our bags and walked up to the massive front door. Bella and Edward were sitting on the porch swing, apparently taking their time. "You guys even plan on coming inside?" I questioned, gesturing to the door. "Eventually. . ." Bella said as Edward cupped her face. "Aww! Well I'm going inside! Don't get mad if you come inside and Nessie isn't there. We're going to explore the 'Shopping Capital of the World'!" I exclaimed.

And then I opened the door to our new home.

* * *

**Sorry! I know it's short! I'll make the next one longer, I promise:) And, if you press that enticing little green button down there...yes, that one, I'll upgrade that promise to a pinky promise! With whipped cream on top! You know how much you love whipped cream...**

**XOXO,**

**funsizedshopper**


	2. Chapter 2

**You know I made you wait because I'm mean like that. But no worries, I'm finally returning! Onto the magic...**

Alice POV

The house looked exactly like what I'd seen of it. It was tres fantastique! The windows were facing the Seine river and the view was great. I hastily unpacked, shoving all of my old, and by old I mean Forks old, clothes into a small crevice in my spacious walk-in closet. All shall be replaced soon!

"Ready?" I whirled around to see Nessie, who was casually leaning on my door frame. I grabbed my purse and jacket.

"Always."

Thankfully, it was overcast today, so Nessie and I were able to catch some of the outdoor shops. The only difficulty was the fact that I _have_ to go the speed limit. Definitely an adjustment to make, see as Paris is like, fifty times more populated that Forks, ergo the excessive traffic. Stupid humans. And their slowness.

"So Ness," I started, "where to first?" I parked at an empty meter, scraping a few euro cents from my purse.

"Well, there's this cool boutique a few blocks from here. It's really close to the Eiffel Tower, and there's also a cafe there that I can eat at." I agreed, and we set off. The boutique, aptly named 'Ma Cherie', was like heaven, so to speak. There were racks and racks of color coordinated shirts, blouses, and skirts. Jasper will love the clothes I picked out!

"That'll be 8.065 euros, miss." The clerk said with a heavy accent. I smiled and whipped out my trusty Visa, hoping that there would be enough closet space. But if there wasn't, I could always hit up Esme about using the wine cellar. Or perhaps we could add an annex. Either way! Nessie pranced up with an armful of shirts and blouses. I had the clerk ring her up too. After some meaningful bonding time with my Visa, and fifty five shopping bags later, Ness and I headed to the cafe so she could eat. Surprisingly (Yes. I do encounter a few surprises, contrary to popular belief), we found Rosalie and Emmett there. Not so surprisingly, they were wrapped around each other, sucking face. Nessie dramatically gagged, and Emmett glanced up, flipped her the bird, and returned his attention to Rosalie's tongue.

"Must they do that in public?" Nessie asked, rolling her eyes. I grinned and led her inside so she could eat.


End file.
